The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to a read operation in an electronic cash register.
Generally, an electronic cash register includes a drawer case secured to the body of the electronic cash register. A typical construction of the above-mentioned electronic cash register is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,533, "ELECTRONIC CASH REGISTER" by Haruo Sakurai, issued on June 26, 1979.
The electronic cash register is normally constructed to perform a read operation to check the accuracy of the registration operation. In the conventional system, the read operation is conducted based only on the transaction data registered in the electronic cash register. Therefore, there is no check system for checking whether the actual amount of the cash contained in the drawer case is identical with the cash in drawer data stored in a memory of the electronic cash register.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel read operation control system in an electronic cash register.
Another object of the present invention is to correlate the actual amount of the cash contained in the drawer case with a read operation conducted by the electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a read operation control system is constructed to prohibit the actual read operation before the operator manually introduces the numeral information related to the actual amount of cash contained in the drawer box. At the end of the read operation, the actual amount manually introduced through the keyboard panel is compared with the data showing the cash in drawer and stored in a memory section in the electronic cash register.